


The Huntress

by Ribbonshalos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Huntress Widowmaker, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, vampire hunter hanzo, vampire!Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonshalos/pseuds/Ribbonshalos
Summary: Hanzo is called to serve by a Countess.





	The Huntress

The invitation held a lot of promise, but it is beyond what he was hoping for. The castle sits before a dark blanket of clouds, with the occasional murmur of thunder and dry lightning in the distance. Gray stone and long panes of extravagant stained glass line the arches framing the château. From the intended pay and formal addressing of his person, he imagined a rich family, perhaps owning many livestock. This is a countess’s home, but not simply any royalty.

Countess Amélie Gaillard.

He is escorted inside, not able to study the paintings or taxidermied fur hides and antlers along the walls for as long as he’d like. The servant is nervous and urgent in taking him through the long hallways and cool air of the château. Quietly, the servant tells him to be respect to the countess, she has very little tolerance for impudence. This makes his brow raise in question, as his bow and arrows along with an assortment of other weapons adore his body, but the servant doesn’t take them nor request he hide them.

Tales have spread out across the land of the woman. A hunter, she takes pride in all her trophies and achievements. No man has been able to marry her, and those who continue pursuing her vanish. The townspeople are watched over by the large castle, and the countess is protective of her lord’s land.

In the heart of the castle, after traveling down several steep steps of stone, the servant comes to a set of double doors. Extending to nearly the ceiling, the carved wood is elegant in design as the servant’s fingers knock steadily.

“Is that my guest?” A smooth but cool voice calls out, and the servant is quick to reply.

“Monsieur Hanzo Shimada is here, Countess.” The servant keeps the trembling in her voice under control.

The cold air makes his bones want to rattle but the situation is too unsettling for him to worry about such trivial things. The woman just behind the door has instilled fear into her own worker’s hearts, and is considered a great hunter.

He wants to see the face of such a woman.

“Enter.”

With a quick flourish, the servant opens the door, head bowed as he passes into the room. He hears one last soft breath before it closes behind him with a heavy resounding thud.

The chamber is lite with a fire burning in a great metal fireplace. The mantle adores several stuffed heads including a moose, a bear and a large gray wolf. Several lounge chairs are faced towards the large flames, and in the shadows at a small table is a tall woman.

She stands with a sharp grace and cold strength that holds Hanzo’s gaze for a beat longer than respectable. In the firelight, the woman’s irises seem to be a deep red, and her skin a pale color but her judgement is coming upon him.

“Bienvenue, Monsieur Shimada.” She greets, her voice holds a smooth accent that lifts her alluring words. “I am glad to see you have arrived in good health.”

He bows deeply, finding his weapons on his body in front of the woman. “Countess Gaillard, it is my honor to be here.”

When he straightens, one small glass is already in her hand. She offers a drink, but he politely declines.

“Forgive me, Countess, but I do not drink.” He speaks, watching her face but her only reaction is to set the drink back down. It is careless to let oneself be consumed with spirits, especially in his business.

“Understandable,” She breathes out, turning in her leather boots to face him once again. “I feel all the more confidence in what you can do for me, Monsieur.”

Sweeping her arm open, she directs him to recline at the seats stationed around the roaring fire. It bleeds into the room with violent light, dancing on their skin as they take their seats. The Countess does not wear a dress, but rather a military type jacket and uniform. It would be absurd if it weren’t for her admirable reputation.

“You have called me here for a specific reason, Countess,” Hanzo begins, finding no need to dwell in idle chatter. The flames throw the Countess’s eyes into a brighter shade of red. She purses her lips in thought.

“Yes, I have.” Her gaze seems to burn equivalent to a red iron. “Vampires, Monsieur. Your reputation speaks much about your dealings with such.”

Direct. Most people hesitate to use the name, but she is as focused as he.

“I have killed many, Countess.” He assures her, and her lips tug at that. Most likely with more secure assurance than before. His skills are known far and wide, and someone of her rank would only want the best.

“I know,” she says. “From Japan, China, Spain and many more lands. Have you ever killed a French vampire, Monsieur?”

Her eyes nearly glint in the firelight, and he feels the press of his quiver against his back.

“No, but I assure you it won’t be difficult to.”

Another small tug of her lips, and she brushes back a lock of hair. A dark brunette, it hangs in a ponytail and frames her cheekbones. Convenient and beautiful.

“ _Merveilleux_.” The Countess seems pleased. “I will give you whatever you ask for if you will use your skills for me.”

It only takes a moment for him to agree. This is his business, and he will be compensated well. There must be an infestation in the nearby city, her lord’s land. Different countries tend to have vampires with diverse aspects. It will take a few days of studying and stalking, but he will find how to best eradicate the monsters.

She stands, and he mirrors her action. Extending her hand, he grasps it, shaking on the deal.

“ _Merveilleux_ ,” she repeats in low murmur. Hanzo loosens his grip, but she is still grasping his hand tightly. When he attempts to tugs away, and her fingers tighten into a nearly crushing vise, it is too late for him to see her mouth opening.

It is too late to see her fangs.

Lurching forward, he is slammed backwards upon the ground. The quiver pushes against his backside, but as his freehand attempts to reach for an arrow, the Countess already has his arm pinned underneath her knee. The hand she still clutches his pinned between both their chests, and silent curses flow in his mind at his own stupidity.

“What,” he gasps, nearly breathless.

The collar of the military jacket is tousled, revealing her slender pale neck and two small puncture holes on the left side.

“I’m not going to kill you, Monsieur,” her voice dips into a purr, alluring his sense into a false sense of security. He wants to trust his life to the Countess, but raw instincts and years of trained thoughts helps him fight it.

“I will not be like one of you,” he spits, testing his strength but she is strong. Unnatural forces keep him pinned underneath the Countess.

“Neither am I wanting to change you.” Her fangs are moving through the air, entirely exposed. If she sets her jaw and lips just right, they hide away. Another curse falls at himself, but he focuses on her looming form.

“There are too many vampires invading the city,” she begins, speaking lowly in a threatening purr. “I cannot kill them all myself.”

“And I’ll just give you all the feeding ground?” He cannot expect the Countess to be so dull.

She bares her fangs for a moment, lips tugging upwards once again.

“Do you not want to kill vampires?”

He answers her question with silence, and so she continues on.

“You will get what you came for, and I will be rid of those fools pillaging my land.” Her blood irises never leaves him. “We will both gain what we want.”

He does not speak, testing once again his strength to her hold but she does not give.

“If you decline my offer, Monsieur Hanzo Shimada.” Her fangs edge closer, close enough to drag against an artery pounding heavily in his throat. “I will kill you.”

There is little choice to be made.

“We already have are deal,” he speaks, holding firm against her cool breath against his skin.

“Merveilleux.” The alluring purr drops from her tone, but she does not lift away from his neck.

“I need to protect you against others, Monsieur.” She is soft, but firm. “They will not harm you if they see you are mine.”

Hanzo’s heart picks up, and he throws all of his strength against her. She buckles down, securing her on top of him upon the floor. Her hand reaches forward, and sweeps his hair from off his throat in a gentle brush.

“Just one bite.”

Her jaws clamps down on his neck. His protest dies as sharp pain blooms in his throat. Struggling makes him breathless, and his vision dizzy. Her hold does not relent, keeping him secure as her lips and teeth hold against him. Many times he has fought and been bit, but never long enough to feel himself dying.

Just as darkness begins to creep at the edge of his vision, the Countess’s fangs let go. As she straightens, warm liquid slips down his neck as he controls his breathing, fighting the black out. Panic flooding him helps edge away the unconsciousness, but he fears the Countess has poisoned him in another way.

“No other vampire will dare to drink your blood. Consider this a gift.” The Countess releases him and stands in one swift motion. Hanzo promptly twists to grab an arrow and hold it in his grasp as sluggish movements get him to his knees. His other hand presses against the two small wounds against his neck, slowing the blood flow.

“If you flee, I will hunt you down and kill you.” She speaks, detached blood irises watching him attempting to recover. “Honor your deal, Vampire Slayer, and I will honor mine.”

He is prompting himself up on one knee when she reaches the door, but stops just before it. Her gaze sweeps back over her shoulder and to him. A trail of his blood falls down her chin before she wipes it away with her pinky. Sucking on the finger, she does not break his gaze.

“Let me leave you with this.” Her threatening purr echoes in the chamber. “If you attempt to kill me, you will be long dead before you can get a stake close to my heart.”

His ragged breathings pierce through the walls, and his narrow brow matches her dead eyes. Silently, he is trapped, but he is secure so long as he does her bidding. He’ll learn about these vampires through her, and then kill those in the village.

When the Countess is the last one remaining, he will kill her.

Taking his silence for understanding, she opens the doors.

“Have a good night’s rest, Monsieur.”

A servant enters just after her exit, helping him to his feet and telling of his room and aid waiting for him. He does not let the timid woman touch him, but he follows after her into the long halls nevertheless.

He’ll need to learn the château inside and out if he’s to kill it’s resident.


End file.
